


无题

by lyreann



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: 脑补兄弟一起成长的日常OOC之二
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 4





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文归档，作于2018年1月

“他在哪儿？”在家门口幻影显形五分钟之后，忒修斯·斯卡曼德走进起居室，脱下外套，无视了壁炉旁某位与他的曾曾曾祖母同辈的斯卡曼德的画像被吵醒时发出的不满的抱怨。现在是下午三点，正是画像们打盹的好时候。  
  
斯卡曼德夫人叹了口气。“躲在阁楼里呢。”  
  
“都是你那些该死的鹰头马身有翼兽！”老斯卡曼德突然怒气冲冲地说道。忒休斯禁不住看了父亲一眼。老斯卡曼德先生并不是个性格暴躁的人，但最近发生的事实在令人难以消化。斯卡曼德夫人忧伤地摇了摇头，并没有与近乎迁怒的丈夫争论。  
  
“他刚回来，别太刺激他。”  
  
忒修斯点点头，上阁楼找他年轻的弟弟去了。  
  
纽特躲在阁楼里，他当然在阁楼里。阁楼一直都是他的世界。年幼时，与忒修斯性格完全相反的弟弟就经常独自躲在阁楼里，当他年纪稍长，卧室的床底再也藏不下他那些稀奇古怪的生物之后，阁楼理所当然又成了他藏匿宝贝的新去处。  
  
忒修斯走上阁楼，在紧闭的木门前站了一会儿。里面悄无声息，但忒修斯知道弟弟在里面。他敲了敲门，“是你自己友好地让我进去，还是让我动手？”  
  
过了几秒钟，忒修斯准备抽出魔杖的时候，阁楼里的人说道：“我没锁门。”  
  
忒修斯有点意外地转动把手。十六岁的纽特·斯卡曼德坐在阁楼靠里的角落，就着窗户透进来的光翻着一本破旧的笔记。在忒修斯走进来时他抬头看了一眼，很快又把头低了下去。  
  
“没期望这么快看到你。”纽特说道，“妈妈说你最近一直在加班。”  
  
忒修斯哼了一声，“除非我知道亲弟弟被学校开除了之后还待得住。”  
  
纽特甚至没法成功地假装自己的注意力还在那本笔记上了。  
  
“发生了什么？”  
  
纽特仍然低着头，对着那本笔记眨着眼。  
  
“那是个意外……”  
  
“ _ **到底**_ 发生了什么？”  
  
纽特抬起头来，有点不知所措地望着哥哥。“别糊弄我，纽特，”忒修斯不耐烦地说，“我读过那封信，爸爸妈妈相信了，可是我一个字儿也不信。”  
  
是的，忒修斯看过了那封信。但是，“我不相信那些鬼话。”  
  
—— _斯卡曼德先生性格孤僻，极不合群，以前就有过与神奇生物有关的违纪行为_ ——  
  
“我也不打算假装，刚开始的时候我确实和爸妈一样不赞成你那些行为，但我猜对于这部分我们是无能为力了——”  
  
梅林的胡子呀，他从七岁开始就学会偷偷私藏魔法生物了。  
  
“——但是，被学校开除？你在想些什么？爸妈也对你睁一只眼闭一只眼了，可你知道他们指望你至少好好从学校毕业吧——”  
  
—— _威胁到其他学生的人身安全，令其他学生感到不安，对学校造成了极大危害_ ——  
  
忒修斯几乎看不出来，这是在形容他安静、内敛，一门心思都扑在如何养护神奇生物上头的弟弟。令人不安？其他人的存在令他不安还差不多。  
  
“而且我听说邓布利多替你申辩。”  
  
忒修斯等了几秒，纽特没有说话，忒修斯当做他默认了。他走过去，在弟弟身边也坐了下来。忒修斯看着纽特沉默的侧脸。  
  
“所以我更加不相信了。有事情你没有告诉我们。到底是怎么回事？  
  
“好好想清楚，纽特，你是个肄业的未成年巫师，你以后能做什么？”  
  
“学校里教的知识并不代表一切，”纽特终于有了反应，“我打算去研究神奇生物，以此为生，我要写一本书。”他看着地板，“我已经有能力去做这一切，我想好了，这不影响——”  
  
“这有影响！”  
  
纽特重新沉默了。  
  
“所以这就是你这么做的原因？你觉得相比起来，自己被开除了也没关系？”忒修斯诱导性地说，“所以……你承认了不是自己做的事？”  
  
纽特有些动摇了。“你在想什么，没有这种事。不是这样的。那只是个意外。”  
  
“别 **和我** 抬杠，别闹别扭，纽特，别在这种时候、这种事情上——”  
  
“不是所有事都是关于你的，忒修斯！”纽特好像罕见地终于也有点恼火了。  
  
“哦，”在忒修斯阻止自己之前他已经说了出来，“那么是关于她的吗，那个斯莱特林女孩？”  
  
纽特脸上的雀斑仿佛都一起变红了，“我不知道你在说什么。”  
  
“是的，你知道。到底发生了什么？看着我，纽特。”  
  
纽特抬起眼睛看了看哥哥，很快又将视线移开了，“我没有什么可说的。”  
  
纽特咬住了下唇，眉宇间露出有点固执的神色来。忒修斯非常熟悉这幅神色。他的弟弟虽然看起来柔软、内敛，可是当他被告知“你不能养这玩意儿”，或者，“神奇生物学家不是个正经职业，我都不知道它存不存在”，他就会露出这么一副神情来。别指望改变纽特的想法，忒修斯在很早以前就领教了这一点。  
  
忒修斯又改变语调，用各种方法试探性地询问了一会儿。然而纽特咬住下唇，盯着地板，似乎是打定主意什么都不说。忒修斯叹了一口气，沉默了下来。  
  
他们肩并肩坐了一会儿。不知不觉间已经到傍晚，从窗户落下的光变成了橘红色的晚霞，跳跃在他们的肩头上，将纽特蓬乱的卷发和脸上的雀斑照得闪闪发亮。  
  
“我知道，你不是那种以控制魔法生物伤害别人为乐的人，”忒修斯轻声说，“你无意伤害任何人。你压根儿不会动那样的念头。我从一开始就知道。”  
  
忒修斯说完，他们又并排沉默了好一会儿。最后纽特叹了口气。“我说了，那是个意外。”  
  
“既然你这么了解我，你又何必问我呢。”  
  
这个固执的小混蛋。忒修斯知道今天从纽特这儿自己是什么都得不到了。  
  
“我知道我不……”纽特想了想，似乎斟酌了一会儿，“令人满意。”他的声音低了下去，“我不像你。”  
  
“这和令人满不满意没有关系，”忒修斯说，“我并不想强迫你。也不希望你变成我。如果你做自己喜欢的事，那就很好，可这次的情况不一样，纽特。”他站了起来。“你信不信也好，”忒修斯的语调突然柔和下来，“我的确关心你。”  
  
“我知道，忒修斯，我知道。”  
  
“不，你这个让人操心的小混蛋，你什么也不懂。”  
  
又过了一会儿，纽特才抬起头来看向忒修斯消失的方向。“不，哥哥，”他喃喃地说，“你才不懂。”  
---


End file.
